Frank D'Amico
Frank D'Amico is the primary antagonist of the comic book movie Kick-Ass. He is a notorious crime lord who runs a drug trade operation in New York. He is also something of a family man as he has a teenage son called Chris who wants in on his father's business. Frank is portrayed by Mark Strong. Background Frank discovers that his cocaine supply has been stolen and suspects that members of his gang have betrayed him by providing it to his business rivals. When word gets around town about the vigilante known as Kick-Ass, D'Amico then suspects that this superhero wannabe is to blame for his coke going missing and orders his men to find Kick-Ass and kill him. Of course, the real perpetrator behind the drug thefts isn't Kick-Ass, but former cop-turned-crusader Big Daddy. Frank's son Chris comes up with a plan to take down Kick-Ass by disguising himself as a superhero called Red Mist and approaching Kick-Ass as a would-be ally. After befriending Kick-Ass, Chris drives him toward Frank's lumber warehouse where several mobsters lie in wait. When they arrive, however, the warehouse is on fire and all of the gangsters inside have been killed. A teddy bear with a camera hidden inside it survived the fire and Chris grabs it, taking it back to his father. The camera's video shows that Big Daddy murdered D'Amico's men and set the building ablaze. After watching the tape, Frank decides to have his men track down Big Daddy and kill him and Kick-Ass as well, just for good measure. He has crooked cop Vic Gigante track Big Daddy down, who turns out to be ex-cop Damon Macready, and raid his house. Big Daddy and Kick-Ass are tied up together in a condemned building where Frank's lieutenant Big Joe livestreams his boys beating and torturing the two vigilantes with plans to execute them by setting them on fire. However, Hit-Girl arrives on the scene and kills Joe and all his men, but not before her father suffers severe burns and dies as a result. Death While Frank and his remaining associates celebrate Big Daddy's murder, Hit-Girl launches a one-man raid on the D'Amico building, butchering most of Frank's goons. After running out of ammo, she is cornered by Stu, who wields a bazooka that he had taken from Big Daddy's home. Stu, however, is killed when Kick-Ass arrives on a jet pack equipped with Gatling guns and mows down the few remaining mobsters. With the way clear, Hit-Girl confronts Frank in his lounge and the two fight. Frank manages to overpower Hit-Girl and is about to execute her when Kick-Ass calls out to him, brandishing the bazooka Stu had dropped. Kick-Ass fires a rocket square into Frank's chest which pushes him out through the penthouse window. The rocket then explodes in mid-air and Frank is blown to pieces. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Killers Category:Kick-Ass Category:Final Showdown Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Shooting Category:Death by Explosion Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Last to Go